


Lost Voices·古早短篇集

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 湮声·Lost Voices [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 【警告】这几个短篇写得非常早（大约2002年），文笔和情节都十分幼稚，如今读来着实令人汗颜。我决定把它们放在这里，主要是为了纪念当时那份激情与狂热。【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。【声明】一切属于J.R.R. Tolkien。属于我的只有文中的错误。【题记】……and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda.——Fëanor, in The Silmarillion, of The Flight of the NoldorNoldor，来自遥远的大海彼岸，注定不朽却背负着厄运的骄傲种族。请不要用“杀戮亲族者”的残酷说法来形容他们吧！他们用自己的生命和鲜血写下了第一纪的历史，他们的刚烈勇敢高贵悲壮不该与Beleriand一起沉没湮灭。他们犯过错误，但他们的功绩早已超越了曾经的过失；为此他们已经付出了无尽的眼泪和无数的牺牲。正如Fëanor所说，他们的事迹将成为歌谣的题材，直到Arda最后的时日。没有他们的存在，传说都将黯然失色。如果下面这些故事有能打动人的地方，那么让我们一起感激J.R.R.Tolkien教授吧。是他创造了那样一个瑰丽的世界，以及那一段一想起来就让人不由自主为之颤栗的历史。【人物】Blood on Your Banner：FingonNoldolantë：MaglorA Perfect World：GlorfindelIn My Darkest Hour：Maedhros
Series: 湮声·Lost Voices [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/420217
Kudos: 3





	1. 血染王旗·Blood on Your Banner

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】这几个短篇写得非常早（大约2002年），文笔和情节都十分幼稚，如今读来着实令人汗颜。我决定把它们放在这里，主要是为了纪念当时那份激情与狂热。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【声明】一切属于J.R.R. Tolkien。属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【题记】……and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda.  
> ——Fëanor, in The Silmarillion, of The Flight of the Noldor
> 
> Noldor，来自遥远的大海彼岸，注定不朽却背负着厄运的骄傲种族。请不要用“杀戮亲族者”的残酷说法来形容他们吧！他们用自己的生命和鲜血写下了第一纪的历史，他们的刚烈勇敢高贵悲壮不该与Beleriand一起沉没湮灭。他们犯过错误，但他们的功绩早已超越了曾经的过失；为此他们已经付出了无尽的眼泪和无数的牺牲。
> 
> 正如Fëanor所说，他们的事迹将成为歌谣的题材，直到Arda最后的时日。没有他们的存在，传说都将黯然失色。
> 
> 如果下面这些故事有能打动人的地方，那么让我们一起感激J.R.R.Tolkien教授吧。是他创造了那样一个瑰丽的世界，以及那一段一想起来就让人不由自主为之颤栗的历史。
> 
> 【人物】  
> Blood on Your Banner：Fingon  
> Noldolantë：Maglor  
> A Perfect World：Glorfindel  
> In My Darkest Hour：Maedhros  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那一汪殷红是昏暗中唯一的亮色。

在梦里，我又一次看到你对我微笑了，Ninqueil。  
我没有向你伸出手，因为千百次的经验已告诉我，那是徒劳的。

手指在寒冷如冰的剑刃上滑过，蓝银双色的星辰纹章在黎明第一线阳光中显得凝重而沉稳。不知为什么，他突然想起了父亲的眼睛。  
……但是他知道，父亲在单骑冲向最后战场的时刻，双眼因燃烧的愤怒和绝望熠熠发亮，如同Vala Oromë亲临。  
那么我现在看起来是什么样子？  
他在心里自嘲地笑了。  
这个问题有什么意义？——你不可能像父亲。没有谁能像父亲。  
——虽然你和父亲挑战的都是Noldor的厄运。  
“王上，大军已经集合完毕。”  
深吸一口气，长剑入鞘。Noldor的最高君王挺起胸膛大步走了出去，脸上浮现了坚定自信的微笑。  
“出发。”  
祝福我吧，——爱我的和我爱的人们。

这是他统领过的数目最庞大的军队。Hithlum和Mithrim所有能战斗的精灵，无论是Noldor族还是Sindar族，几乎都在这里了。装饰着深蓝条纹的银色盔甲在初升的阳光中亮得刺眼，而他知道，他们的长剑一旦出鞘，也许日月都将黯然失色。  
他的左翼是海港之王Círdan从Falas派来的援军。灰精灵们裹在清一色的灰斗篷中，步履轻捷，落地无声；他们都背着长弓，柳叶一样细而窄的刀是他们的武器。  
海港。……海港。  
“……王上，Ereinion殿下请我转达他对您的问候。他说他一切都好，请您不要挂念。另外，他很想知道如果他用Gil-galad作为选名，您会怎么想。”  
Gil-galad。  
他记得他问了信使，这个名字是怎么来的。而答案让他既自豪又伤感。  
他的儿子，他尚未成年的儿子，已经拿起武器准备磨炼自己成为真正的战士了。年轻精灵的秘银战甲耀眼无比，从很远的地方就能看见，如同闪亮的星辰。  
……儿子，我的儿子。原谅我。  
我无法留你在身边，只因我没有能力照顾你，我没有办法保证你的安全。我已经失去了你的母亲；我决不能再失去你。  
——当我战斗的时候，我希望能告诉自己，你离风暴很远。

正午的时候他们停下来休整了一个小时，接着又上了路。没有人交谈，大军沉默地行进着，耳边只有马蹄声、脚步声和旗帜迎风招展的轻响。  
……旗帜。  
深蓝底色上是银色的星辰，中心则是辐射开来的金色八芒火焰。  
我的旗帜。我父王的旗帜。Fingolfin家族的旗帜。  
深蓝和亮银……  
大海一样深沉内敛、仿佛能包容一切；却又像烈火一样桀骜不驯、骄傲刚烈。  
他的目光不由自主地扫过他的部下，他们的神色是如此坚定，仿佛只要追随着那辉煌的旗帜，希望就将与他们同在。  
……父亲。我也曾经这样信任你，依赖你。  
而现在我知道了，这信任和依赖是什么样的重担。  
无意中，他的余光扫过右翼，于是Finarfin家族的旗帜，明亮温和的金色火焰，跃入了眼帘。那是一队同时佩戴着Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族两种徽章的骑兵，他蓝银双色的旗帜也同样飘扬在他们中间。  
……Nargothrond的部队。  
他的目光落在队伍最前领军的年轻精灵贵族身上。白马上的骑士身躯挺直，微扬着头；镶着金边的斗篷随马蹄起落的节奏轻轻抖动。  
“王上，我是Nargothrond的Gwindor。Orodreth王拒绝援助Fëanor家族，……哪怕是为您也不行。”  
为我……  
一丝苦笑浮现在脸上，他把目光从Gwindor身上移开了。  
在Orodreth眼里，我和Maedhros是一样的吧。  
——我的手上沾着他母亲族人的血。他没有忘记那个事实。  
两个高大强壮的Sindar精灵出现在视野里。Mablung the Heavy Hand，Beleg the Strongbow。来自Doriath的勇士，——唯一来自Thingol的援助。  
他们没有忘记那个事实。他们永远不可能忘记那个事实。  
……我自己又何曾忘记过呢？  
“……但是我带了一支部队来加入您，我哥哥Gelmir在骤火之战里随Finrod Felagund王出征，结果下落不明，这悲伤和仇恨我不能忘。”  
这世上，已经有太多无法忘却的悲伤和仇恨了。  
Noldor的最高君王落寞地微笑着，眼睛仍然注视着前方。Wethrin山脉的轮廓渐渐鲜明起来，在视野中慢慢变得巍峨清晰了。天空中没有一丝云彩，西斜的落日正照在山峦西麓，青翠一片的浓密森林镀上了黄金和红玉的色泽。  
离决定命运的时刻，还有两个日出，一个日落。

那天晚上大军抵达了Sirion泉堡垒。按照计划，他们将在第二天开赴各个阵地。  
夜深了，但Noldor的最高君王仍然没有入睡。悄无声息地走出房间，他来到城墙上；无云的星空美丽得让人心碎，仲夏的夜风温柔得令人颤抖。  
在不引人注意的角落靠墙坐下，他凝视着如同他旗帜的天空，一动不动。  
……Ninqueil。  
恍惚中他又看到了她的微笑。然而，为什么这一次她的微笑里带上了难以言传的哀伤？  
“……我很好，Ninqueil。Ereinion也是。”  
她仍然在微笑。可他无法确定那是不是错觉，在她的眼睛里闪动的，是星光吗？  
“……再过一天。再过一天一切就都结束了。”  
他突然屏住了呼吸。  
——她向他伸出了手。  
他不由自主地睁大了眼睛，但随即发现在他的注视下她退缩了；于是，慢慢地，也是不情愿地，他闭上了双眼。  
是梦吗？  
她的手拂过他的黑发、他的脸颊，那感觉是如此熟悉而真实，他禁不住抬起手，渴望抚摸他记忆中柔软光滑的长发。  
——于是，他又一次在失望中惊醒，掌心中只有空气。  
那个夜晚余下的时间，他再也没能入睡。  
但当又一个日落降临之后，他发现自己奇迹般冷静下来了。  
你没有胡思乱想的权利。特别是在这样的时候。  
这个夜晚他睡得像一个孩子。他在太阳尚未升起时告别了无梦的睡眠，那正是他计划醒来的时刻。

站在Sirion泉堡垒的高处，听着精灵们的号角随太阳升起而齐声吹响，他突然觉得眼睛湿润了。  
……这一天终于来到了。  
转过身望向乌云笼罩的Thangorodrim，大地开始颤抖，黑烟开始升腾；他知道，Morgoth接受了他们的挑战。  
毫无预兆地，黑暗和阴影落在了心上。下意识回过头望向Anfauglith沙漠，他皱起眉头，希望能看到东方Maedhros部队卷起的沙尘。  
一切都寂静如初。  
但就在此时，隐隐的号角从南方传来，那节奏和音色立刻告诉了他来者的身份。  
是我的弟弟。是Gondolin的大军！  
那一刻所有的阴影都从心头驱散，所有的黑暗都不复存在。  
Utúlie’n aurë！Aiya Eldalië ar Atanatári，utúlie’n aurë！  
光明终于来了！看哪，精灵的子民和人类的始祖，光明终于来了！

……光明……真的来了吗……  
蓝银双色的旗帜被燃烧着熊熊怒火的Nargothrond骑兵们高擎着，一路横越Anfauglith沙漠。他能看到Gwindor已经冲上了 Angband的台阶，半兽人在年轻贵族近乎疯狂的怒气里如落叶般倒下。他们擂起了战鼓，那振奋人心的节奏似乎让整座Angband都为之震动了。  
等等。  
不是“似乎”。  
的确有隐隐约约的震动从周围传来……  
“让他们退回来！！”  
然而一切都晚了。  
无数密门就在这一刻从四面八方打开，以逸待劳的敌人如潮水般涌出。猝不及防的精灵部队一片混乱，杀戮和死亡的气息瞬间弥漫在战场每个角落。  
他眼睁睁地看着Gwindor的部下在Angband大门前被屠戮殆尽，而自己完全无力援助。  
黑暗和阴影。  
它们又回来了。这一次，比从前任何一次都更压抑更沉重，也更真实更紧迫。

血。鲜血。殷红的血。漆黑的血。  
每一步都踏在血染的土地上。每一寸土地都染满了血。  
断后的人类Haladin家族几乎全军覆没。  
这是第几天了？Maedhros在哪里？他在干什么？  
阴影山脉遥遥在望，但家乡……从未像此刻一样可望不可及。  
就连思考现在也是一种奢侈。战斗吧，无休止地战斗。不是为了胜利，而是为了生存。  
黑夜。似乎永无止境的黑夜。

破晓时分，希望回来了。  
号角从南方传来，日月红心旗帜出现在地平线上。Gondolin的重甲部队如钢铁洪流般切入敌阵，当两面深蓝底色的王旗即将会合之际，东方如雷的马蹄声又震撼了大地。Fëanor之星和彩色火焰旗帜在晨曦中醒目无比，auta i lómë，auta i lómë！黑夜逝去了，黑夜逝去了！——黑夜真的逝去了！  
但就在此时，Angband再次传来了鼓声。  
不。  
不要在这一刻。  
他想大喊。他想用他残存的所有力量向着天空撕心裂肺地大喊。  
不是这一刻！不是光明就在眼前的一刻！不是胜利触手可及的一刻！  
……但如果你还记得Noldor的厄运，你觉得那诅咒要想成真，还会有比现在更好的时机吗？  
北方的火龙。  
炎魔的首领。  
东西两线被扫荡分开，星辰王旗和彩焰旗帜就此永别。

> Noldor……  
> Blood is on your hands……  
> Your bane is a tearful destiny……

他已经不再有感觉。长剑不知疲倦地挥舞，这次不止是双手，他全身都溅满了鲜血。

> You can’t escape  
> From my damnation  
> Nor run away  
> From isolation……

我知道。我从一开始就知道。但为什么我还会幻想胜利，我还会选择挑战？  
——再给我一次机会，我还会这样做的！  
我不会坐等黑暗降临。我不会静待诅咒成真！

> Guilty spoke the one  
> This deed can’t be undone  
> Hear my words  
> Fear my curse——

Mandos。Mandos！  
无情的诅咒，紧追在我们身后的不幸，高悬在我们头上的利剑。  
我一个字也不曾忘却，一个字也不能忘却。  
但就算这是注定不能更改的命运，就算这是永远没有希望的挣扎，当它来到的时候，我仍然不能就此屈服、就此放弃。  
来吧！——来吧！

> I know where the stars glow  
> And the sky’s unclouded  
> Sweet the water runs my friends……

我能看到那银盔银甲、在Gondolin大军前线浴血奋战的黑发精灵，——Ecthelion，我忠诚的朋友，我弟弟的部下，我妹妹的爱人。闪烁的明星、晴朗的天空、甜美的流水……我的朋友，你不是为这些而来的。  
但我是。我是……  
那么就让这命运在今天结束吧！我选择的，由我来承担。  
然而一个冰冷的语音突然毫不留情地刺入灵魂深处。  
——你真的承担得了吗？无尽的鲜血，无数的眼泪……

> But Noldor  
> Blood is on your hands  
> Tears unnumbered  
> You will shed and dwell in pain……

“王上！快退！”  
退？我无路可退。  
来吧，你的道路上，我将是最后的防线。  
我以不义的方式流了亲族的血；而血债血还，这个残酷的战场，终将由我的血来装点。  
……Ninqueil。  
我知道你的微笑为何那样哀伤了。  
……等着我。而这次，你的等待……不会太久的。  
我不知道，那一刻炎魔之王雷霆般的怒吼中，我的笑声是骄傲还是绝望，是疯狂还是勇敢。

> Your homeless souls  
> Shall come to me  
> There’s no release…

突如其来的高热。烈火的高墙瞬间腾起，刹那间烧灼的剧痛传遍全身。  
他知道，那个时刻到了。

> Slain you might be  
> Slain you will be…

他抬起头，睁开双眼，恰好看到巨大黑斧划出的残酷弧线。

他站在深渊边缘，脚下是一望无际的尸体。精灵，人类，半兽人。正义的，邪恶的。美好的，丑陋的。红色和黑色的血混在一起，Anfauglith的灰烬变成了暗红的沼泽。  
我的部队已经接近全军覆没。  
父亲……那时是什么样的心情呢？  
……我想，现在我也知道了。

漫天沙尘中，天地一片苍茫。灰土中蓝银双色的星辰王旗惨遭践踏，鲜血盛开着触目惊心、炽烈如火的花朵，那一汪殷红是昏暗中唯一的亮色。

（本篇完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词出自Blind Guardian的Nightfall in Middle-earth，“Noldor(Dead Winter Reigns)”。Ninqueil是The Legend of Ecthelion系列中Fingon的妻子，是作者虚构的人物，Ninqueil意思是“白色星辰”，是她的Quenya原名。本文对不喜欢 Fingon的人来说一定是个折磨，但要知道这对作者本人来说其实更是一种自虐。Another tribute to my King，Fingon the Valiant。


	2. 诺多兰提·Noldolantë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 血不在你的手上，而在你的心里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stand still  
> In front of the crowd  
> Excited faces  
> What will be next?  
> I still don't have a clue…  
> ——The Minstrel, from Nightfall in Middle-earth, by Blind Guardian

寒风在光秃秃的枝干间呼啸，深冬的森林一片萧索凄凉。积雪在苍白的月光下反射着幽幽的光辉，——但这光辉此刻却显得莫名诡谲而妖异。  
因为它是红色的。  
色调不同的红色。有鲜红，也有暗红。溅成一片的已经在冷风中凝结起来，像是撞碎在坚石上的玛瑙；积成小潭的则还在缓缓流动，错综复杂的沟壑蚀刻出触目惊心的图案。  
是谁说杀戮可以带着美感？  
他想吐。横七竖八的尸体、断折散落的武器。血腥气并不浓，朔风肆无忌惮地撕碎了杀人者的愧疚；但他想，他不一样。那种气息哪怕只有一丝一毫，也会唤起他深埋在心底、不堪回首的记忆。  
……但你真的不一样吗？你真为那记忆忏悔过吗？  
——你敢说，你来Menegroth之前不知道会是什么样的结局？  
手上传来的刺痛让精灵回过神，他这才注意到自己一直在无意识地抓住披风一角擦着双手。皮肤已经被花边和饰物磨得发红，有几处已经露出了淡淡的血痕。  
——不要再干无益的事了。血不在你的手上，而在你的心里。  
林间不知何时寂静下来了。是风停了，他意识到。脚踩在积雪上的声音单调得令人发疯，他低下头，发现自己走在一条小径上。令他吃惊的是，小径上已经有了一串脚印。  
他认得出那是谁的脚印。  
只有一个人能从容迈出那么大的步伐。他的哥哥。Maedhros。  
因此，当他沿着小路走进一块森林中的空地，空地中央的红发背影丝毫没有让他感到意外。  
“……我已经让他们安葬Celegorm、Caranthir和Curufin了。”  
那个高大的背影仍然静立着，就连平日耀眼华丽得令人艳羡的红发也没有一丝抖动。  
“……哥哥？……Maitimo？”  
“我在听。”  
声音冷冷的。那语气让他突然开始恨起说话的人，他甚至可以想象对方脸上的表情——绷紧的下颌，紧抿的嘴唇，绞结的双眉，锐利的双眼。哥哥，你怎么能！他们是我们的弟弟，是我们的血亲！你怎能如此无动于衷，你心里是不是只有那个誓言和对父亲的承诺，以至于其他任何人、任何事你都不再放在眼里？  
“……我也同样让他们去埋葬Dior和他的妻子，还有那些灰精灵。”他艰难地吸了口气。“……但是，那颗Silmaril不在这里。Dior的女儿也不在。”  
Maedhros仍然没有动。一阵风吹来，鲜红的披风抖动着，人如其名，精灵王子高大挺拔的身形是如此优雅，那美感就连残缺的断腕也不能破坏。但Maglor看到了血，铠甲上干涸凝固、已经发黑的血；它们是不容置疑的污点，无情昭示了刚刚发生的……罪恶。  
但哥哥的话完全出乎他的意料。  
“Maglor，你不知道Celegorm的部下做了什么事？”  
他迟疑了。“……你是指？”  
“……他们把Dior的那两个儿子丢在了树林里。……除了命，什么也没留给他们。”  
“……”他知道这件事。但不是这件事给了他冲击；那两个孩子就是在他眼前被带走的，而他们本来险些当场被杀，是他坚决阻止了Celegorm那些红了眼睛的残酷部下。令他诧异而迷惑的是兄长的反应；Maedhros的声音太冷静太平淡，就像是在刻意压制什么东西。  
“我已经派了人去搜寻他们。但我有预感。他们不可能被找回来了。”仿佛是觉察到Maglor难以置信的凝视，Maedhros猛地转过身，直直望进弟弟的眼睛。“——不必那样看着我！我还没有丧尽天良。”  
不等他反应过来，Maedhros已经从他身边快步走过，向他们的来路走去。然而不知是不是错觉，在擦肩而过的瞬间，Maglor听见了几乎微不可闻的低语。  
“虽然……那个时候也许不会太远了。”

黑暗。  
突如其来的黑暗，压抑得让人喘不过气的黑暗。那黑暗浓稠得甚至可以感受它的重量，宛如某种有形有质的活物；所有光明和欢乐都在它面前退避凋零。  
恐惧，他从未像此刻一样恐惧。  
……他不知道在Formenos的门前究竟发生了什么，但他清清楚楚记得Noldor之王被击碎的头颅和血肉模糊的躯体，还有被闪电烧灼得扭曲变形的长剑。  
——在那黑暗之前，只有他们的王拒绝离去。  
……“复仇召唤着我；我绝不会继续和杀我父亲、夺我珍宝者的亲族住在同一片土地上！……你们难道不是都失去了你们的王？而且被囚禁在这块高山大海之间的狭窄之地上，你们还有什么没有失去？……”  
晃动的火把。激动的人群。  
“……告诉Arda的最高君王Manwë Súlimo：就算Fëanor不能推翻Morgoth，他至少也毫不犹豫去攻击他了，而非在悲伤中呆坐终日！……”  
……  
海的气息开始弥漫在他们周围，黑暗已经被Manwë的风和Varda的星光驱散。前方城市的灯火在迷雾中闪烁，巨大的天然岩石拱门横跨海上，港口中停泊的白船优雅美丽，一如往昔。  
……那正是他们需要的东西。  
欢迎变成惊疑，惊疑变成愤怒。他一辈子也忘不了Teleri精灵们的表情，他也永远不能把悲剧开场的声音从脑海里抹去。  
逐步提高音量的争执。逐渐升级的冲突。同胞落入冰冷海水的声音。……锋利长剑出鞘的声音。箭镞破空的声音。  
杀戮的声音。  
惨叫和哭泣，怒吼和哀鸣。浓重的血腥气从四面八方扑来，粘稠的暗色液体玷污了白色的港口和城市。  
……“Maglor！……是你？！……”  
血沫从迅速失去生气的精灵嘴角涌出，那张他熟悉的面孔上写满惊异、失望和难以置信。……你不相信吗？我也一样不能相信……我还记得我们的歌声，我还记得我们的歌声回荡在Alqualondë北方的沙滩上，萦绕在Eldamar的海湾里。  
瞬间世界变成漩涡，他在风暴中心跪倒，双手沾满永远无法洗去的血迹。  
……  
就在这时一个声音在他耳边响起，他茫然睁开双眼，一时辨不清哪个是梦境，哪个是现实。  
“起来，Maglor。是时候了。”

黑暗。即使有明月，有星辰，他仍然感觉自己是在阴影中潜行。  
为什么踏上这条路，为什么？  
……“Maglor，你也听到了，Eönwë拒绝把宝石交给我们。他要我们回Valinor去接受审判。”  
为什么那个声音如此平淡，像是彻底失去了生气？  
“如果我们服从，我们就不可能完成那个誓言。”  
胜利的狂喜和如释重负早已烟消云散，苦涩又一次顽固地占据了他的心。誓言，疯狂中发下的誓言，任何人都不应当发下的誓言。太多的悲伤，太多的鲜血，太多的不幸，他不知自己还能否继续承受那样的重担。  
“……哥哥，我们的誓言并没说我们不能等候时机。……在Valinor也许一切都可以被宽恕、被忘却，那样我们也就可以做回自己，找回心灵的宁静。”  
他得到的回答是一声短暂的轻笑。他不敢抬头，不敢看那双带着狂野的灰眼睛；但他无法掩住双耳，他无法不听那个带着风暴前的平静的声音。  
“如果我们回到Aman，Valar把Silmarils收回，那我们的誓言岂非永无完成的希望？如果我们在那些大能者的疆域反抗他们，或者在那神圣的王国里发动战争，谁知道什么样的可怕命运将落到我们身上？”  
他知道Maedhros只是在陈述事实。最有可能发生的事实。可那又如何？如果你已经活在地狱里，为何还要害怕更深一层的地狱？挣扎着，他做了最后的尝试。 “……当我们发誓时，Manwë和Varda是我们指定的证人；如果他们都不承认我们完成了那个誓言的话，我们是否完成它岂非没有意义？”  
“那么告诉我，我的弟弟，我们的声音要如何才能传到远在世界之外的Ilúvatar那里？我们当年在疯狂中是以Ilúvatar为名立誓，一旦我们不遵守它，永恒的黑暗将降临我们身上。谁能把我们从这个束缚中解放出来？”  
他仿佛置身事外，听着自己的声音回答哥哥的反问。那声音空洞而软弱，和兄长平淡却坚定的语气相比是如此苍白无力。“如果没人能解放我们，……那么我们确实会落入永恒的黑暗，不管我们是遵守还是打破那个誓言。但是，如果选择打破它，我们会少犯一些罪过吧。”  
一阵沉默。他在这死寂中禁不住开始发抖，他能感觉到兄长无声的质问。  
—— 告诉我，我的弟弟，你是愿意选择Mandos的殿堂，还是永恒的黑暗？你是选择痛苦却仍有希望的炼狱，还是彻底远离光明的深渊？你是打算不惜生命兑现曾经的誓言，还是相信海市蜃楼一样虚无缥缈的救赎？……你不必回答我。我选择的，我自己会去不惜一切代价实现。而你，我的弟弟，你有你的机会。  
他闭上了眼睛。你害怕了吗？你是在为什么害怕呢，Maglor？为可能落到身上的可怕命运？为前方等待自己的无尽黑暗？——你不是，你不是。你怕的是更多的罪恶，你怕的是无辜者的鲜血，你更怕失去这世上唯一的血亲，始终替你做决定，始终引领你的人。  
你怕自己思考。你怕自己承担选择的责任。  
你怕最后自己会变成孤独一人。  
“……哥哥，我会跟你去。”  
……  
营火的余烬在夜色中发出暗红的幽光，剑无声无息刺入守卫的心脏，强壮灵活的手臂迅速支持住软下来的身体。轻轻把又一个无辜者放平在地上，与此同时，有水滴落上了那渐渐失去生气的脸。  
如果一定要犯罪，那么，就让这成为最后一次吧！  
……“什么人？”  
被发现了吗？  
面对被惊动而从四面八方匆匆赶来的战士，与兄长背对背站在一起，他突然渴望就这么死去。如果有救赎，那么这就是他能奢求的最好结局。  
但又一次，一个宏亮威严的声音打破了他的幻想。  
“让他们走。不能杀害Fëanor的儿子。——用罪恶来对抗罪恶，不是正确的方式。”  
……罪恶。罪恶。  
然而誓言兑现了，不是吗？他们得到了几百年来竭尽全力、不择手段想要得到的东西。Silmarils。与世界命运息息相关的宝石。

他从未想过，那至纯至圣的宝石，那流泻着洁净白光的宝石，竟然能带来这样巨大的痛楚。烧灼的剧痛宛如烙印，不是印在皮肤上，不是印在血肉上；耻辱的标志被以最直接的方式狠狠打入灵魂深处。  
“你们所行的恶事，已经让你们失去了拥有Silmarils的资格……”  
掌心就在茫然的目光中焦黑，他像是麻木迟钝的旁观者，时间在他周围凝滞。  
然后他听到了Maedhros的声音。  
他梦游一样回过头，正看到他的兄长注视着左掌大笑，披散在肩头的红铜色长发随着笑声起伏抖动。一时间他甚至害怕他疯了；在那笑声中，难以言传的悲哀和绝望瞬间爆发出来，有如狂野的火焰，吞噬一切的火焰，——像父亲一样，直到生命最后一刻也不曾熄灭的火焰。  
哥哥！……你为什么从来不肯承认你的痛苦和挣扎？现在我知道了，现在我知道了。原谅我，原谅我前一刻对你的怨恨。  
誓言，誓言！……我们完成了，我们完成了！——但是父亲，这难道真是你期望的结局？  
瞬间他仿佛又一次回到了Tirion城，回到了那个疯狂的夜晚，回到了情绪激昂的人群中间。出鞘的长剑在火把照耀下一片殷红，犹如染满鲜血。  
他听见了自己的声音，恍惚中他甚至不敢相信它属于他。优美圆润的声音，被骄傲、耻辱、怒火和仇恨统治，却又隐藏着迷惘困惑的声音。那个声音在混乱中仍然动听有如音乐，——但那是怎样疯狂的音乐啊！堕落如果是一曲交响乐，这就是它的第一乐章，是它看似气势磅礴的开始。  
不应发下、不可打破的誓言。  
……“Eru Ilúvatar啊！这是我们的誓言；如果我们不遵守它，就让永恒的黑暗降临到我们身上！Arda世界之王Manwë，星辰之后Varda，我们在此以你们为证，以圣山Taniquetil为证；若有谁敢持有、夺取或隐藏本属于我们的Silmarils，不论他是Vala，魔鬼，精灵还是尚未苏醒的人类，不管他是什么样的生灵，是伟大还是渺小，是善良还是邪恶，我们都将怀着复仇与憎恨直追他到天涯海角，世界末日！”  
父亲的声音。哥哥的声音。Celegorm的声音。Curufin的声音。Caranthir的声音。Amrod和Amras几乎一模一样的年轻声音。  
不同的声音重重叠叠交织在一起，最终汇成了淹没灵魂的轰响，在他周围渐渐淡去。

“我的誓言会达成的，Maglor。——很快，任何人都不能把它从我手中夺走了。”  
热风扑面而来，血色的斗篷扬起，红发在炙热的空气中闪动着华丽耀眼的光泽。带着野性的灰色双眼最后一次望向世界，然而目光中没有眷恋，只有决绝。  
“再见了，弟弟。”  
木然注视着高大的背影消失在视野中，精灵发现自己没有泪，虽然明知这将是永别。

不，哥哥，这一次，我和你不一样。  
我不会选择死亡。  
就算这Silmaril已经不再属于我，就算我的誓言永无达成的希望，我生命的终点也不会是Mandos的殿堂。  
我的堕落，我兄弟们的堕落，曾经是Noldor最大骄傲的父亲的堕落，——Fëanor家族的堕落，Noldor的堕落，堕落中的傲慢、偏执、残忍、耻辱，堕落中的刚烈、勇敢、坚定、悲伤，——只有我，只有我真真切切体会过；曾经在那条路上挣扎过的跋涉者，幸存的只有我。  
烧焦的手掌在微微颤抖，但修长的手指依然灵活；我残破的手将永远用来拨动琴弦，残破的心将永远为曾经的悲剧谱写哀歌。  
我不会选择死亡。  
平生第一次，我来决定我生存的意义。  
我不想离开。  
不想离开这片洒下了太多血泪的土地。  
我不要宽恕。  
不要在万劫不复之后还妄想着乞求怜悯。  
就让我来做流亡Noldor的吟游诗人，就让我来做Fëanor家族唯一的歌手。我要活下去，我的灵魂将献给我的歌，我们的爱与恨、血与泪都将变成歌谣，流传后世。  
用力向大海抛出那美得不可逼视、更不可占有的造物，去吧！进入深海，进入世界的根基。在那里你将远离一切邪恶，如同你已经游弋在天空中、埋藏在地心里的兄弟。  
海风吹动我的黑发，纠结的发丝挡住了我的视线，飞溅的浪花沾湿了我的脸。  
我无法回头的罪恶是从海边而起；那么就让我的忏悔在这里开始。  
……所以，听我的歌吧。  
听长春之地曾经降临的黑暗；听愤怒悲伤疯狂中不可打破的誓言；听晴朗星空甜美流水的憧憬和幻想；听天鹅绝唱中染血的城市和白船。  
这首歌，名字就叫做Noldolantë。

（本篇完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maitimo是Maedhros的mother-name，意思是“Well-shaped one”。
> 
> Noldolantë是Maglor最著名的哀歌之一，天鹅港的亲族残杀是其中重要的一部分。Noldolantë意为“The Fall of the Noldor”，诺多的堕落。
> 
> Maglor没有选择死亡的动机托老不曾有过描写，所以此处纯粹是我个人一厢情愿的解释。想起一句话：“所有的角色都属于Professor Tolkien。我没有权利侮辱他们。”


	3. 完美世界·A Perfect World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 既然微笑和其它表情一样都是选择，为什么不选择一个快乐一点的呢？

1\. Tirion

  
Valinor是完美的。  
Tirion是完美的。  
Aman是完美的。  
精灵，Ilúvatar的首生子女是完美的。  
完美的我们被Valar邀请来居住在完美的土地上，完美的双圣树给予我们完美的光明和温暖，完美的生活完美地周而复始，生生不息。  
自从他记事以来，他金发的母亲和黑发的父亲就是这样说的。母亲的嗓音优美恬淡，温柔的眼睛湛蓝如Manwë的苍穹；父亲的笑容乐观开朗，高大的身材挺拔如Yavanna的绿树。  
世界是完美的，生命是完美的，——所以，我们的孩子，感激并赞美我们拥有的一切吧；不管是用诗篇、颂歌，还是用创造、发明。  
……完美的……  
蒙福之地，长春之地，不死之地……不死之地？  
“为什么Fëanor王子和Fingolfin王子、Finarfin王子不是同一个母亲？王的前一位妻子在哪里？”  
精灵少年忘不了父亲和母亲犹豫迟疑的眼神，更忘不了有生以来他得到的第一个模棱两可的回答。  
“她在Lórien的花园里陷入了沉睡……”  
“王知道她不会醒来了，于是请求Valar允许他娶了Lady Indis……”  
不会醒来的沉睡？……这难道不是死亡吗？  
一样有着死亡的不死之地……  
难道还能说是完美的？  
这里每一处流水、每一座山丘都是圣地，这里每一朵鲜花、每一片绿叶都受过祝福，这里始终灿烂温暖、欣欣向荣，——但是，为何你不能克制内心深处的疑问？为何你会在银圣树的柔光里陷入深奥难解的迷梦？  
精致、美丽、优雅、理想的世界。太精致，太美丽，太优雅，太理想。  
正是因此，Lórien花园中那位精灵女子的存在才会如此不协调不合理，如同乐曲中的杂音，宝石里的瑕疵；而正是这看似微不足道的存在撕开了完美的表象，让他不能不怀疑哪些才是真实，让他总在失去一切的恐惧中惊醒。  
每一次睁开眼睛，耳边渐渐淡去的总是同一个声音。它纠缠着他，困扰着他，深入灵魂，萦绕不去。  
——从来没有任何东西是完美的，哪怕一滴水，一粒尘埃；何况整个世界？

……“你是Vanyar一族？”  
“不，殿下，我属于Noldor，来自Tirion。”  
“那么，愿不愿意加入Fingolfin家族卫队？——我有直觉，那会是你比较喜欢的生活方式。”……  
金发精灵把草叶从一侧嘴角移到另一侧，望着Túna山顶的白色城市笑了。逃避颂歌诗篇发明创造、终日在野外游荡的他，会遇上Turgon殿下，会接受加入卫队的邀请，这是命运的安排吗？  
……也许就像今天卫队里新来的那个家伙吧。  
这次金发精灵不由自主地笑出了声。  
仿佛是真正活在一个完美世界里的家伙呀。在他看来，生活一定美好得无可挑剔；他就算做梦，梦境里也该是个无瑕的天地吧。  
那么说，他和我也是不一样的。  
没有谁和我是一样的……  
在青葱一片、生机盎然的草地上躺下，沉浸在沁人心脾、若有若无的花香里，金发精灵凝视着银色辉光中的湛蓝天空，嘴角仍然挂着浅浅的微笑。  
……多么奇妙的事情啊。  
寂寞的时候，一样可以笑得很开心呢。

2\. Gondolin

  
目送黑发友人策马远去，当白色的背影消失在视野中，Glorfindel发现茫然和寂寞又回来了。  
但他在微笑。困惑的时候，忧虑的时候，压抑的时候，——甚至悲伤的时候，他一样会微笑。起初那笑容里还不可避免地带着落寞，但渐渐地，他发现可以说服自己去发自内心地微笑了。  
——既然微笑和其它表情一样都是选择，为什么不选择一个快乐一点的呢？  
他穿过绿色的Tumladen平原，走向环绕山脉脚下的森林；在山泉和小溪交汇的地方，他坐了下来，靠在盛开着不知名的金色花朵的树下；而就在此时他耳边响起了一个从前他不曾听过的声音。  
“您好，Glorfindel阁下。”  
“你好。”金发领主并没有吃惊，而是饶有趣味地打量着眼前突然冒出来的精灵，对方颀长纤瘦的身材、银亮的长发和动人的嗓音无不标志着再明显不过的 Sindar血统。他的声音很好听，Glorfindel想，但是和Ecthelion不同。Ecthelion的声音不管多么悦耳，总还是Noldor 的嗓音，深沉内敛，有种金属的质感；而眼前这个精灵的声音清亮圆润，近似中性，几乎可称是超凡脱俗。  
“你是Tree家族的？”  
银发精灵没有回答这个问题，却反问了一句。“无论心情怎样都笑的话，不是很累吗？”  
“……如果笑可以改变心情，那么累也是值得的。”  
金发领主的回答让银发精灵微微一怔，但随即笑声在森林里荡漾开来，它属于擅长歌唱的Sindar一族，韵律有如音乐。  
“我是Tree家族的Legolas，阁下。”  
金发领主微微扬了扬眉。“对Sindar族来说，难道不是不管心情如何都可以歌唱的吗？”  
“……我不轻易唱歌。”  
“那真可惜。”坦然迎上冰蓝的视线，金发精灵脸上是万年不变的灿烂笑容。“你有一副好嗓子。”  
“我的歌不受我的控制。……它们只是就那样出现在我心里，它们有自己的生命。”银发精灵淡淡地说。“我不知道它们来自何方，我也不知道它们会不会是您想听到的东西。”  
“如果每个人只能听到自己想听到的东西，那不是很悲哀吗？”金发领主轻笑出声，白衣上金线刺绣反射的阳光也随之变幻不定。“活在这个世界上，最大的不幸就是永远只看自己眼睛想要看到的一切，接着梦想生命也可以那样随心所欲。”  
Tree家族的精灵没有回答，只是转头望向北方的山脉。终年不化的积雪在阳光下闪耀，湛蓝天空中淡淡的阴影被反衬得更加醒目。  
然后，Sindar精灵的歌声就这样没有预兆地在风中响起，叮咚作响的山泉和淙淙流淌的小溪是他唯一的伴奏。世界和这歌声天衣无缝地契合在一起，一切人为的雕琢在自然的美感前都黯然失色。  
Day has gone but I'm still here with you  
My sweet rose my green hills  
Beloved sea, lakes and sky  
Beloved mother earth  
Silent land erases my thoughts  
I wanna lose myself in you, all in you  
Caress me and my soul  
While I close my eyes  
On wings of destiny  
Through virgin skies  
To far horizons I will fly  
Dear peaceful land, dear mother earth  
Caress my soul while I close my eyes  
“……它是属于您的歌，Glorfindel阁下。”  
银发精灵站起身，优雅从容却又敏捷灵活。淡绿的背影只一闪就消失在视野中，有如掠过树梢的微风。而金发精灵仍然斜倚在开满金黄花朵的树下，微笑敛成若有所思的沉静表情。  
为什么这旋律我会觉得如此熟悉？我曾经在哪里听过它吗？  
孩子们由远及近的欢笑打断了金发领主的思索，灿烂的笑容回到了金发领主脸上。被孩子们簇拥着，任凭他们直接叫他的名字，和他们一起嬉闹玩笑，那一刻阳光是如此温暖，天空是如此透明，流水是如此清澈。  
Gondolin，我的Gondolin！  
如此……完美……  
然而北方天际的阴影还是映在了湛蓝的双眼中，虽然此刻只是淡淡的一抹。  
……却偏偏又如此不真实，就像镜中的幻象，水中的倒影。

回头望去，漆黑一片的夜色里，燃烧的白色城市就像Amon Gwareth上一顶血红的王冠。  
——毁灭和厄运的脚步终于还是追上了你，Gondolin，我的Gondolin。  
“……Cristhorn，the Cleft of Eagles。鹰之裂隙。”  
“我可以带路。”……  
你会活下来的。  
当银发精灵与他擦肩而过的时候，金发领主什么也没说，只是对Sindar精灵灿烂地笑了笑。烟尘和血迹抹不掉那笑容里的乐观和自信；他早已学会这样微笑，那时他还身在遥远的大海彼岸，双圣树的光辉依然照耀着大地。  
你会活下来的，Legolas。你是一个歌手。而命运总会安排歌手幸存，因为世界需要你们来传诵曾经发生的一切。  
但Sindar精灵没有笑。于是金发领主知道，自己的眼睛一定已经变成了冰蓝色。耸了耸肩，金发领主不打算改变自己的表情，不管对方的目光多么锐利冷峻。  
……好好带路吧，Legolas。我可以预感到希望在你身上；而哪怕它还有一点点属于我，此刻我也宁可把它全都交给你。

逃亡队伍的前后同时遭到袭击，眼望突然现身的敌人，断后的Golden Flower家族领主微微眯起了眼睛。  
这里没有Gondolin城中的水雾和蒸汽，炎魔在这里受到的影响比在Gondolin城中小得多。——我能杀掉它吗？  
微一摇头，精灵甩掉了这不吉利的怀疑。  
——我当然能！  
命令残存的部下全力对付蜂拥而来的敌人，金发领主径直迎向不可一世的炎魔，身上金色的铠甲在苍白的月光下反射着奇特的光辉。但是几个回合过后，无心与他纠缠的炎魔突然跳上了高处突出的岩石；以此为落脚点，它猛冲向前，越过了金花家族的防线，扑到了逃亡精灵队伍中部的上方。火鞭在空气中抖动，霹雳带来令人窒息的热浪，孩子们的尖叫和哭泣立时响成一片。  
金发领主从喉间发出了一声诅咒，他身边的部属敢发誓那些说法全是他们从来没听过的。他们那总是带着微笑的领主震怒了。  
仿佛一道金色的闪电，他纵身跳上了高处的岩石，几个起落到了炎魔身前。这一次，金发领主的声音冷酷锋锐，有如刀剑。  
“你让我生气了。——没人喜欢我生气时的样子。”  
话音未落，银剑已经破空而去。勉强躲过这一击，炎魔大吼着跳上了另一块突出的砾石。毫不犹豫，金发精灵跟了上去；略有一点诧异，他发现脚下这片地方颇为宽敞平整，——就像一个天然的角斗场。  
对手的技巧不如自己。然而对手有力量的优势，有致命的火焰，最重要的，对方不像自己这样疲倦。  
慢慢移动着脚步，他冷静权衡着敌我的实力，心中计划着最佳攻击方案；冰蓝的眼睛始终紧盯着对手的火鞭，他知道那是对方最强有力的攻击武器。  
不出所料，敌人粗大的手腕一抖，火鞭如毒蛇般划出狡猾的轨迹向他扑来。迅速闪身，他成功躲开了第一击；然后完全靠瞬间的本能，他立刻后仰，鞭梢险险从眼前划过。  
他听到了下方的惊呼，也注意到自己的部下正向此处接近；但他无暇顾及这些。靠着身体惊人的灵活和柔韧他迅速恢复了平衡，趁敌人的火鞭仍留在外围，他一跃欺近了对方。剑光闪过，炎魔的铁盔遭到了重击，不由自主倒退几步，一阵晕眩。而与此同时，金发领主的剑又划出了一道完美的轨迹，锋利冰冷的剑刃齐肘切断了炎魔执鞭的手臂。  
起初好像什么也没有发生。但随即，炎魔负痛的凄厉号叫震耳欲聋，一时间群山中都是那刺耳的回音。剧痛使它疯了一样扑向他，速度之快、来势之猛连金发领主都没能预料到。只来得及把剑格在自己和敌人之间，那剑深深插入了对方的肩；然后金发精灵就被近乎疯狂的炎魔狠狠撞击，剑柄滑出了掌握。  
然而这还不是最糟的。  
他被这一击推到了砾石边缘。  
死死抓住彼此，在精灵们惊骇的目光里，金发领主和炎魔扭成一团，在高处摇摆不定，仿佛风中的落叶。  
但是如果比单纯的力量，精灵怎能是炎魔的对手？  
他知道自己迟早会被抛下去。而这个事实炎魔也知道。  
当炎魔对着只有自己一半高的对手发出胜利的狞笑时，精灵嘴角突然露出了狡黠的微笑。紧接着，炎魔的腹部一凉，一阵剧疼扩散向全身。它疯狂地咆哮起来，难以置信地低下头，看到一柄剑深深插进了它的身体，直至没柄。  
金发领主趁机从对手身下挣脱出来，同时重重把对手推向悬崖。  
“……你不知道我总是带着双剑吗？”  
他的话炎魔也许听见了，也许没有；那恐怖的魔鬼发出哀嚎向后倒了下去，但不等精灵露出笑容，一股巨大的力量突然扯到了他的头，他尚未意识到发生了什么，就已经身在空中了。  
似乎有惊叫的声音，精灵想。  
唔，……我就知道这头发有一天要连累我的。  
耳边风声掠过，略带寒意的空气冷却了他火热的双颊。一切似乎都慢下来了，他能看见朦胧的夜空，银色的星星在不知疲倦地闪烁；一时他有了错觉，仿佛身处星辰的海洋。  
……被群星包围的感觉原来是这样的啊……我的朋友……  
隐隐传来羽翼破空的声音，但金发的领主已经听不到了。  
恍惚中耳边响起了来自远方、宛如天籁的歌声，清亮纯净的音色，似曾相识的旋律。  
On wings of destiny  
Through virgin skies  
To far horizons I will fly  
Dear peaceful land, dear mother earth  
Caress my soul while I close my eyes……  
于是他真的闭上了眼睛，嘴角却仍然带着一丝足以照亮黑暗的微笑。

3\. Mandos

  
他在迷雾中穿行，穿过沉默静坐的人群，穿过寂寥无声的殿堂。Mandos，等候之地。这里没有高低贵贱之分，同样没有伟大渺小之隔；这里只有灵魂，灵魂与灵魂赤裸相对，心灵的交流取代了语言。  
他在王座前停了下来，俯首为礼；同时他意识到自己并没能真正做出那个动作。——没有居留之所的流浪旅人，没有肉体的灵魂。自从来到这里有多久了？他不知道。时间的流逝在这里全然失去了意义，这里没有未来，只有往昔，没有憧憬，只有回忆。  
空间在恍惚中似乎被拉长了。他感觉自己突然远离了身后的迷雾，也离开了迷雾中无数沉浸在各自思绪中的灵魂。奇异的色彩开始在他周围浮现，流动着，交织成幻彩的网格，直到渐渐形成一重重纵横交错、错综复杂的脉络；这令人目眩神迷的华丽织物中，每一条丝线都在隐隐搏动，偶尔钻石般的光芒在线与线相接处稍纵即逝，耀眼有如星辰。  
……是Vala Námo的妻子Valië Varië的杰作。  
……是Arda。是世界。  
几乎被眩惑了，他目不转睛地望着光怪陆离的轨迹，一时脑中一片空白。他看到火样的鲜红狂野地扭曲升腾，殷殷如血，最后在淋漓饱和之处惊心动魄地戛然而止，散为轻烟；他看到海般的深蓝和星辰的亮银含蓄地缠绕涌流，沉静如水，冷冽如冰，却终于爆发出璀璨不可逼视的光辉。他看到明亮温暖的金焰悄然无声地蜿蜒出暗夜中的篝火，不朽的丝丝缕缕就此与短暂的星星点点交汇碰撞出崭新的图案。  
……是命运。是历史。  
色彩的漩涡渐渐隐去，面前的王座上现出了淡然端坐的身影。是Vala Námo，Mandos的主人，命运的掌管者、预言者、裁定者。威严、冷漠、无情。永不动摇，从不动容。  
……不，只除了那一次，除了传说中空前绝后的那一次。他笑了，因为他想起了那即使Mandos的厅堂也不能隔绝的歌声，那经久不息仍在Valinor传唱的歌声，那已经超越了世界限制、永远离开了世界的歌声。  
——汝已取得所有在此灵魂的原谅；汝是否得以重生将取决于我。  
他再次低下了头，静候判决。然而出乎他的意料，Vala Námo并没有直接宣布他的命运。  
——汝需陈述汝渴求重生的理由。  
他没有犹豫，因为那些词句曾经千万次出现在他的思绪中。这是他无数次诘问自己后得到的结论，这答案来自他灵魂的根源，他无法否认无法漠视，哪怕因着这回答他将失去一切希望。  
……如果重生就意味着对从前的一切忏悔，那么，我只能说我宁愿死亡。因为我不后悔踏上大海彼岸那片土地，我不后悔看到一个并不完美、却又比什么都更美丽的世界。  
静默中他伫立原地，这次没有低头。坦然凝视王座上Vala的身影，他知道，不管是否有肉体，自己脸上一定会带着笑容。  
——汝出此言，覆水难收。  
这是他早已做好准备来接受的裁决，这是他早已知道将要付出的代价。当这一刻真正来临，他发现自己比想象的更加从容平静。向后退了一步，他微微低头，准备行礼；但就在这时Vala的声音再次回荡在他脑海中。  
——汝将从这里被释放，汝之灵魂将重返肉体，汝将得以重生。  
一时间他完全不敢相信自己的耳朵；不，这不确切，他是不敢相信自己的心灵。  
……难道执拗不悔、拒绝救赎也可以成为被释放的条件吗？如果是，那么为何我在此之前从未听说？难道……我会是得到这个判决的第一个精灵？  
——你不是第一个。  
刹那间一个俊美得无可挑剔的金发身影出现在他脑海中，栩栩如生；他看到Finarfin之子Finrod Felagund，the Faithful，the Wise，像自己一样站在Vala Námo面前；温和沉静，却又透着难以言传的执著坚定。  
“我曾无数次问过自己，你会希望精灵和人类从不曾相遇吗？而答案是‘不’，过去如此，现在如此，将来——仍然如此，直到Arda终结。”

—— 我看到白云飘过蓝天，我看到繁星装点夜空；但如果没有北方天际萦绕的阴影，我怎能体会它们是多么美丽的存在？我看过群山中的瀑布，我看过平原上的河流；但如果没有铁山的荒芜和Anfauglith的灰烬，我怎能理解它们是多么仁慈的创造？我听过鸟儿的歌唱，我听过昆虫的低鸣；但如果没有妖狼的嚎叫和兽人的嘶吼，我怎能知道它们是多么动听的旋律？我闻过花朵的芳香，我尝过果实的甘甜；但如果没有刺鼻的血腥和死亡的腐臭，我怎能明白它们是多么宝贵的礼物？  
——我需要忧愁、悲伤、黑暗甚至邪恶；只有这些，才能提醒我幸福、快乐、光明和善良有多么难得，我的生命有多么值得珍惜。  
——所以我可以忏悔我的骄傲，我可以忏悔我的冲动，但我不能忏悔我对那个世界的留恋……和爱。洒下了无尽的鲜血、落下了无数的眼泪，那片土地即使已经沧海桑田，曾经有过的记忆也永远都将刻骨铭心。  
——所以，我不会选择停留在长春之地的光辉中，为此我可以放弃能与炎魔匹敌的力量，为此我情愿再次面对阴影的恐怖和死亡的威胁。我不再是从前那个“传奇般”的Gondolin领主，这称号将被深埋进过去的记忆。  
从今以后，我将是一个普普通通的精灵；唯一不变的是，Glorfindel仍然是我的名字。

4\. Tol Eressëa

“Glorfindel……当他们纷纷选择西行，为何你要东去？”  
……你不该不明白，Legolas。  
那只因为我需要一个完整的世界，有光、有影，有快乐、有悲伤。我不要完美，我只要真实。我们是命中注定和世界同生同灭的种族，如果不能体会一个真实的世界，而只沉湎于它的一面，——甚至忽略忘却它的另一面，——那在我看来才是最大的诅咒和不幸。  
精灵站住了，微微一顿。然后他再次露出了无忧无虑的笑容，——也只有他能保持这样的表情，不管他将要说的话是什么内容。  
“……只因为，我不想选择忘却吧。”

（本篇完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词出自Rhapsody，“Wings Of Destiny”。
> 
> Glorfindel与炎魔那一段直接出自LoE第49章，Fall of Gondolin，只是改了个别词句。最后的对话出自LoE尾声。
> 
> LOTR 中Glorfindel从不曾被称为“金花领主”；原因当然更可能是托老当时并未打算把LOTR中和Gondolin的Glorfindel联系起来。不过Tolkien本人后来承认Glorfindel是重生过的，于是，我在此给出了一个对他为何不再提起自己名号的解释。


	4. 黑暗时刻·In My Darkest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你犯的最大错误，就是没有在Thangorodrim的悬崖上当场杀了我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And life it shall wane  
> Each night I cry in pain…  
> And blood tears I cry  
> Endless grief remained inside…  
> Alive  
> Though the end appears my friend…  
> ——Blood Tears，from Nightfall in Middle-earth，by Blind Guardian

一个时辰。  
还有一个时辰。  
我已经看到了终结的来临。

残破的大地上仍带着战火的遗迹和伤痕，几乎每一寸曾经的沃土在蹂躏践踏下都已面目全非。是的，世界改变了。血与泪、爱与恨都已灰飞烟灭，斗转星移、沧海桑田之后，一切都将变成传说，融入历史。  
“……我们将要完成的功绩将变成歌谣的题材，直到Arda最后的时日。”  
……歌谣。什么样的歌谣，父亲？  
华丽耀眼的红铜色长发在风中缠绕又分开，不时拂过宛如石雕的刚硬脸庞；然而深灰的双眸不再骄傲执拗，之前爆发的痛苦和绝望此刻只剩下微微闪光的余烬。  
咬紧了牙，他闭上了眼睛。  
……而我们，在这歌谣里又将是什么样的角色？  
精灵突然发现自己在笑。是尘埃落定后的释然，还是彻底绝望后的轻松？……不是，都不是。那些感情早已无情抛弃了他。它们根本不属于为他保留的命运，不属于Fëanor家族的命运，不属于他们这些发下誓言者的命运。  
我是在嘲笑自己吗？嘲笑自己会发下那样的誓言，不应发下、无法打破？  
是谁说，嘲笑自己时，笑容就是同时刻在脸上与心上的伤痕？  
……不，我同样没有理由嘲笑自己。  
我微笑，因为我根本不能算是还活着。

砾石在脚下发出碎裂的轻响，精灵的步伐一如既往地优雅稳定。然而他知道自己的双腿只是在机械移动，没有目标也没有意愿。如果注定要做命运的提线木偶，那么就这样好了！——我把我最后的归宿交给你来选择，反抗也好顺从也好，难道不都是同样的结果？  
就连父亲，我身为Noldor最大骄傲的父亲，一样不能避免那无情的诅咒，北方的预言。  
……父亲。你最后望向Thangorodrim的时候，究竟在想什么？  
“……Morgoth！Fëanor家族的诅咒永远都将纠缠着你，永不停息！……我的儿子们，不要忘记你们的誓言；因为现在你们的血仇又要增加一项了。……”  
他仿佛又一次看到了那吞没父亲的炽烈火焰，Noldor最伟大的一位就这样在他和他的弟弟们眼前灰飞烟灭，随风而逝。  
他们没有落泪。  
在那时，他们并非不想，而是不愿。

“Morgoth派人来要我们去谈判。他说他们承认战败，希望协商。——甚至可以归还我们一颗Silmaril作为停战的条件。”  
他环视自己的弟弟们，从他们脸上他看到了共同的东西：怀疑和警惕。Morgoth虽然确实遭受了大败，但他并未山穷水尽；他的示弱谁能相信？  
“我和你们一样不相信我们大敌的所谓诚意。”他嘴角露出一丝嘲讽的微笑。“但我决定去看看他在耍什么诡计。……不要那么看着我，我不会和黑暗魔君讲什么信用。你们留下来，我会带着足够的人马去赴约。”  
朔风中旌旗招展，星光下红发的王子带着大军远去。  
……然而敌人比他想象的更狡猾更无耻。  
当他突然遭到伏击，当他看到现身的炎魔，他本以为那就是他的末日，已经做好了奋战到死的准备。然而它们没有杀他。它们在他精疲力竭后俘虏了他，把他带到Angband，带到了黑暗魔君面前。  
没有面对过Morgoth的人，永远无法想象那压倒性的恐怖和黑暗。  
Fëanor的儿子，你已经看到了你父亲的结局。顺从我，放弃与我为敌！否则你就将体会我的权威和怒气。  
那一刻一股不知来自何方的力量充斥了他，有什么从他心底升腾而起，如同白热的火焰；瞬间他找到了勇气，这勇气让他敢于正视黑暗魔君燃烧着地狱之火的双眼。  
“……你休想！”  
你父亲都已败在我的意志之下，你能有什么作为？你以为你能比你那空前绝后的父亲更强大？  
“死亡并不意味着失败！只要我们一息尚存，你就休想摆脱Fëanor家族的诅咒，——我们早已发过誓，复仇和憎恨永不消失，直到天涯海角、世界末日！”  
愚蠢又狂妄的精灵！你知道你是在对谁说话？  
他猛地扬起头，眼里燃烧着愤怒与轻蔑。Finwë王被击碎的头颅和父亲遍布血迹与焦黑的残破躯体闪过眼前，他忘记了恐惧，这一刻充斥他的只有仇恨。  
“也许你曾经是个Vala，但现在你就是Morgoth，世界的黑暗大敌！”  
……你会付出代价，Fëanor的儿子。你将在我的王国里受尽折磨，你的泪将是你的血。不需要我的诅咒，你就将懂得诅咒的含义，你将后悔你的选择。

他不由自主地抖了一下。直到现在，那阴影仍然纠缠着他，潜伏在他心底；那是他寂静黑夜中最不愿回想的梦魇，是他永难平复的伤痕。刚硬外壳下的心灵深处，曾经有过的血迹从不曾干涸。  
——在听到昔日朋友的歌声之前，他经历了多少个不堪回首的日夜？  
……你将在我的王国里受尽折磨，你的泪将是你的血。不需要我的诅咒，你就将懂得诅咒的含义，你将后悔你的选择。  
而Findekáno，我确实看到了结局。

下意识低头望向断腕，精灵深吸了一口气，闭上了双眼。黑发友人刚毅的脸庞在脑海中浮现，他的心突然缩紧了，像是先被残酷无情地打碎，再被粗暴野蛮地揉成了一团。  
我想知道一件事，Findekáno。  
——当你看到我的旗帜时，你在想什么？当胜利触手可及，却在瞬间化为泡影时，你又在想什么？  
这是我不可能得到回答的问题，——只要我还活着。  
当我的剑上沾满背信弃义者和敌人的血，当我的铠甲为我自己的血染红，我突然意识到，我是多么愚蠢地依然相信希望，而它早已被我们背负的诅咒彻底剥夺。  
——Maedhros联盟。Maedhros联盟！  
我怎能如此盲目，盲目到没能发现仅仅是以我的名字命名就已注定了它的失败瓦解！  
命运的阴影，誓言的阴影，诅咒的阴影，——它们从未放过Fëanor家族，更不会放过我！  
我的朋友，……我血脉相连的兄弟，你相信吗？  
我知道我的失败对你来说意味着什么。我知道我的撤退对你来说意味着什么。我知道我的选择对你来说意味着什么。我知道我的决定对你来说意味着什么。  
但我还是下了命令。  
……Findekáno。  
……相信我，当我离开战场的时候，我本来会落泪。——如果那时我还能算活着。

我漠然注视着三个弟弟被埋葬在Doriath的森林里。我漠然注视着遍地的尸体和淋漓的鲜血。  
从前的我，已经在Thangorodrim的悬崖上死去了。  
一起死去的，还有我所有的犹疑动摇软弱和仁慈。  
……可是为什么你还会后悔他们对Dior两个儿子的处置？为什么你会派人寻找那两个孩子，虽然最后这搜寻徒劳无功没有结果？  
他又一次闭上了眼睛。  
……只因为，那时我还没有丧尽天良吧。  
——虽然我已经知道那也是终将发生的事，那个时刻不会太远了。

邪恶。  
我知道我犯下了不可饶恕的罪过。  
亲族的血第三次沾上我的手，彻底麻木了吗？我没有思想，没有感觉。当我做出进攻的决定时，我就已经抛弃了骄傲也抛弃了道义。明知无法从大敌那里取回我们发誓要取回的东西，于是选择屠戮由一个丈夫远航未归的女子统领的弱小得多的亲族——如果良知尚存，从前的我将会怎样鄙视这样的行为啊！  
然而现在我无动于衷。他们明知道我们为何向他们提出要求。他们明知道谁该是那宝石的主人。但他们不肯交出它，他们说他们的先人曾为它流血，它是给他们带来医治和祝福的东西。……可是我们不曾为它流血吗？我们已经为它付出了太多难以言传的代价，更何况，他们难道不知道我们发下的誓言？  
他们为了他们的理由不惜让我们陷入永恒的黑暗。而我们为了我们的理由，为什么不能牺牲他们？……这是他们自寻死路，不是么？毕竟我们双方，谁敢说自己不是自私的？  
我再一次漠然地看着我最年轻的两个弟弟倒在混乱的杀戮中。不，不是漠然。谁能说这对他们来说不是一种幸运？我早已知道，就连死亡对我来说也是一种奢侈。可笑吗？我想我是在羡慕他们。我在羡慕Doriath森林中埋葬的Celegorm、Curufin和Caranthir。而我也同样羡慕你们，Amrod、 Amras。  
我只惋惜没能阻止那女子带着宝石投入大海。Dior的女儿。多年前她逃过了Doriath的厄运，这一次，她的行为又让我们与成功失之交臂。  
我不知道自己是什么心情。我没有精力去辨别。  
……直到我看见那两个孩子。  
她是他们的母亲。

当我向他们迈步的时候，Maglor，我唯一还活着的弟弟，挡在了我面前。从他眼里我惊觉自己看起来是如何狰狞冷酷，就连他也以为我是想要杀死他们，那两个……和Dior的儿子如此相似的孩子。  
悲哀吗？痛苦吗？  
然而没什么好悲哀痛苦的。那是你所作所为的结果，就该你自己来承担。如果你曾经懂得后悔的含义，现在你也已经失去了回想起它的权利。  
……不需要我的诅咒，你就将懂得诅咒的含义，你将后悔你的选择。  
Morgoth！我是懂得了诅咒的含义，但你错了，世界的黑暗大敌！如果曾有哪些选择我不曾后悔，拒绝屈服于你就是其中的一个！

“你们所行的恶事，已经使你们失去了拥有Silmarils的资格。你们应当随我回到Valinor，接受对你们的判决。”  
资格？判决？  
你们又有什么资格对我们下判决？  
我曾为那天空中希望之星的升起心动，即使在那时，我竟然也还幻想它真的会代表所谓的救赎。  
而此刻，我还能相信这一点吗？  
我的弟弟啊，你难道还不明白？就算真的存在救赎，它也不可能属于你，更不可能属于我。  
所以，为了得到那些宝石，为了父亲最后的执念，为了完成曾经的誓约，我将不惜任何代价，——哪怕要与世界为敌，哪怕要为此付出一切。

终于，他停下了脚步。  
伫立在悬崖边缘，他眼前是深不见底的裂隙。隐隐的火光在黝黑的岩石上涂抹着大片暗红的色泽，凝重如血，残酷如血。  
我的时刻就要到了。  
左掌早已没有任何感觉，那至纯至圣的宝石放射着洁净的白光，无情地把它烧成了焦炭。因为……它沾着鲜血和罪恶。  
他突然想要大笑。鲜血。罪恶。你早已看到了结局，不是吗？你只不过一直在欺骗自己，用虚假的希望、破碎的自尊和残存的骄傲。  
Findekáno……你错了，完完全全错了。  
你不明白你错在哪里，你不会明白。而即使你明白，那也不会有任何区别。  
——因为你犯的最大错误，就是没有在Thangorodrim的悬崖上当场杀了我。  
血色的披风猎猎抖动，他挺直身躯，向天空扬起头，没有知觉的左手垂在身侧。  
……Findekáno，你有没有想过，为什么那时你的祈祷那么快得到了回应？为什么除此之外那些大能者任凭我们洒下无尽的鲜血、无数的眼泪，对我们一直不管不问？难道那一次真是他们在给予我们怜悯？  
——你错了，Findekáno，你错了！  
他们时时刻刻都在留心我们，但不是要保护我们，而是要折磨我们；他们阻止你杀我，不是要救我，而是在促使那诅咒更好地运作！  
嘶哑的笑声从精灵胸膛中迸发出来，他没有试图克制，也不想去克制。  
……你有没有想过，如果我死了，我将是因对抗Morgoth而死，除了生命我什么都不会失去？  
……你有没有想过，如果我死了，我的家族将继续获得王位的继承权，除了一个长兄Fëanor家族也什么都没有被剥夺？  
Findekáno！……我真希望你那时杀了我，我确实那样希望！  
——可他们不让我死得这样简单平淡，他们对背叛者的惩罚根本毫不留情！  
热风吹起了红发，他能模糊感受到令人窒息的高温，也能想象大地的罅隙中熊熊燃烧的烈火。……烈火。这是他，Fëanor家族长子注定的归宿吗？  
——所以他们不让我死。他们一定要让Fëanor家族品尝那诅咒的苦果，一定要让那个预言全部应验。  
Findekáno。我已经看到了结局。  
我知道总有一天我将失去一切，包括我的骄傲、我的良知，——还有我的灵魂。  
没有什么能拯救我们，因为我们自己拒绝了拯救的可能。……Maglor不懂这一点，他还是太天真太轻信，即使我们已经付出了这么多代价。  
我们曾在疯狂中立誓；最终一切也都将在疯狂中终结。  
——而现在，我的时刻到了。  
我的誓言达成了，不是吗？……父亲无以伦比的辉煌作品，与Arda命运息息相关的宝石。很快，谁也不能把它从我手中夺走了。  
——即使它不承认我，它也不会再有机会承认别人！

风声在耳边呼啸，炙热的空气烧灼着肺叶。包围自己的色泽从暗红变成鲜红，又从鲜红变成明黄；最后的时刻，在他感觉中来临得竟是如此缓慢。……短暂，却又漫长；正如刚刚逝去的第一纪，那一段浸透鲜血与眼泪的历史。  
意识变得模糊了。  
精灵闭上了眼睛。他知道他还有一个问题要思考。  
——我的灵魂，是否接受Vala Námo来自Mandos的召唤？

没有人知道他对这个问题的答案。

（本篇完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Findekáno是Fingon的Quenya原名。Maedhros和他是挚友，当Fëanor家族在Losgar烧船彻底背叛亲族时，Maedhros没有动手；而当Maedhros中圈套被俘，吊在Thangorodrim的悬崖上受尽折磨时，是Fingon冒着生命危险去救了他。
> 
> 题外：
> 
> Fëanor的长子Maedhros似乎是一个很有争议的人物，有人认为他是Silm头号战犯，不可原谅；也有人认为他种种行为都是被誓言所迫，情有可原。确实他的表现也很让人迷惑。一方面，他与父亲一样发下注定万劫不复的誓言，三次亲族杀戮他都有份，其中两次还是由他领导发起的，也就是血洗Menegroth和Sirion河口（Sirion河口尤其残忍，无论道义还是感情都不可接受）；送信给Thingol 恐吓对方交出Beren和Lúthien从Morgoth王冠上取来的Silmaril，对方拒绝后也没能约束Celegorm和Curufin发誓“杀了Thingol、踏平Doriath”；虽然出面组建了Maedhros联盟，但他先是过早显示了己方的实力使Morgoth有所警觉，后来战役又因他麾下的东方人类背叛而失败，他在大势已去时抛下西线的盟友而撤退，结果西线Fingon战死，Hador家族在Húrin和Huor带领下战至最后一人（虽然战况如此不能完全算是他的责任，但他急于求成和看错了人的责任是推脱不掉的）；当弟弟Maglor最后因心中充满对所犯罪过的内疚和悲伤而对“不惜一切代价达成誓言”动摇时，又是他坚持去抢夺宝石，最终Silmarils因他们的罪恶而拒绝承认他们是主人，烧灼他们的手，绝望中他带着宝石投入了大地的裂隙。然而另一方面，在Losgar他曾问Fëanor该如何接其他Noldor渡海（主要是提到了他的好朋友，Fingolfin的长子 Fingon），在烧船时也没有动手；他被Morgoth俘虏、为Fingon所救后，把王权让给了Fingolfin家族；他约束过弟弟 Caranthir对Finrod的弟弟Angrod的侮辱；他曾赠给Fingon龙盔作为友谊的见证；在血洗Menegroth之后Celegorm的残酷部下把Dior的两个儿子扔到树林里自生自灭，他对此真正非常后悔，派人去搜寻过，尽管没有结果；而历次战役中，他的勇猛无畏都是出名的，连 Morgoth都对他有所忌惮，他一直身处东Beleriand北方边界，他负责防守的区域被称为Maedhros防线。
> 
> 因此他是一个相当复杂的角色，是Oath的牺牲者，可惜也是它最坚定的维护者；某种意义上是受害者，与此同时却又是害人者。在此我不想给出个人倾向的评价，只列举出关于他的事实；基于这些事实，我写出了上文，试图对他的矛盾行为给出一个解释。


End file.
